


A midsummernight dream

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: After Party, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Aristocracy, Caring, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Character, No Dialogue, Post-Banquet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: They ran. From responsabilities, caring and left everything behind. Even if it was for just one night.





	A midsummernight dream

Pearl saw her across the room. The girl with flowing black locks and a dress burning red as hellfire.

It hugged her figure as tender as a perfect sin and her hands was delicate as the flower that was her name.

_Violet._

Pearl heard people talk and argue around her. She had never been one for fancy parties but the food and drinks were never bad. 

It was long since Pearl had been acompanying her mother to a banquet like this. She had missed the sight of the beauty that was now standing in front of her.

There were several fine young men in the room, all waiting for an opportunity to introduce themselves to Miss Chachki.

But Pearl knew.

She knew that none of them could have her. Violet was a rare beauty but her tongue was poison. She was a serpent in a crowd of mice. 

Getting too close could be deadly.

She knew because she was one too. They could sence eachother from across the room and they knew they were ment to be. 

The two young girls were exhausted. Exhausted of this lifestyle. Of having to be on their tiptoes and do the right thing all day long. 

For once they wanted to be free of boundries and limits. They needed to break out of this awful prision even if it was just for one night. 

 Pearl knew she was out of place doing what she did but she couldn't care less.

She went across the room to grab onto Violets hand. They both giggled as they ran across the dancefloor and out on the patio.

They climbed the fence and continiued down the field of flowers. 

They ran. From responsabilities, caring and left everything behind. Even if it was for just one night.

They would cherish this moment. Their fingers intertwined and their heavy breaths combined as one. 

They didn't stop until they reached the lake, where they both fell down to the sand laughing about how amazing life could be. 

They removed their fancy gowns and ran into the water in their undergarments. If only their mothers could se them now. 

They swam out into the blue and splashed water onto eachother. 

Life could be a wonderful thing. 

Once they got up they took a stroll along the beach. It was getting darker but the two had no intentions of heading back just yet. 

The warm breezes braced their bare skin.

They stopped on the path they were walking to pick some of the wild flowers that grew there. Pearl lifted a hand to push some of Violets long locks behind her ear.

She decorated the younger girls hair with flowers and made her a ring of the flowerstrands.

To violet, that was a ring of the most expensive gold and diamonds. 

The two sat down on a small cliff to watch the sun go down over the hills. The redness of the sky reflected on all of Violets beautiful features and Pearl could only inspect it all. 

As the two met with their gazes they leaned in to seal their forevers in one kiss.

If it was for only one night they could sin, then in their memories it would last forever.

There they stayed, hand in hand.

Once the clock struck midnight they got dressed properly and wandered back to the mansion, hand in hand. 

The night was silent, the only sound surrounding them was the midsummer breeze and the nightly insects playing their melody. 

Their hearts ached once they reached the mansion because now the night was over.

With one last sweet kiss the two parted their ways to go back to their ordinary lives. The lives they despiced. 

Not to see eachother until their next midsummer night.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments keeps me motivated ❤


End file.
